vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lycanthrope Enhancement
Lycanthrope Enhancement is an ability of werewolves and hybrids to allow them to channel their werewolf aspect through great emotional upheaval, specifically anger and being under threat. With this ability comes an effect that changes the color of their eyes to an orange or amber color. Makes them more powerful. This gives them a boost their powers and abilities, the most notable being their physical strength, allowing them to perform incredible acts that under ordinary circumstances, they would be unable to do. Werewolves Werewolves such as Mason and Jules have demonstrated that they can jump very high under the effects of lycanthrope enhancement. This is due to the increase in strength that comes from channeling their inner werewolf abilities. In Daddy Issues, Tyler Lockwood exhibited lycanthrope enhancement when he learned from Jules that Caroline had been lying to him about his uncle Mason's death, and how Damon Salvatore killed him. This led to Tyler becoming so enraged that he shoved Caroline into her car and his eyes flash gold. In Girl in New Orleans a pregnant Hayley, used this ability to defend herself and her unborn daughter against the witches sent by Agnes to kill her child after Sabine had a vision that suggested Hayley's baby would bring the end to all witches. This ability allowed her to kill three of the four witches attacking her, while the last was killed by Rebekah. In A Closer Walk With Thee, a pregnant Hayley once again displayed the ability of lycanthrope enhancement when she awakened on the Other Side and met Mikael for the first time. He revealed that he wanted to kill Hayley and her child for the sin of being associated with Klaus, which angered and scared Hayley so much that she channeled her werewolf aspect for the strength to fight Mikael, an Original vampire, by breaking his arm and staking him in the back. Moonlight Rings With the recent addition of Moonlight Ring, the ability to use lycanthrope enhancement has substantially changed among the werewolves who possess them. The enchanted jewelry allows them to now have access to this ability, along with the ability to activate their Werewolf Bite on command, 24/7, with no need for anger as a trigger. Evolved Werewolves at the Unification Ceremony]]Due to the success of The Unification Ceremony, which is essentially a union of wolf packs, a shaman would marry the two alphas of the pack, this act lead to the werewolves of New Orleans no longer needing to become enraged in order to temporarily tap into this power, they will now have full control of their abilities which includes Lycanthrope Enhancement. They will be able to display this ability at anytime. This ability will not only belong to the Werewolves of New Orleans. But also to all the Werewolf lines whose Alphas came to New Orleans, and in a ceremony submitted their Alpha status to Jackson. In doing so, joining in Jackson's pack and gaining the enhancements through the wedding. Hybrid Since hybrids retain their werewolf powers, they still have access to their werewolf abilities at any time. Lycanthrope enhancement has been seen multiple times from hybrids especially. Unlike werewolves, this is an ability that can be used at will. When hybrids use their Lycanthrope Enhancement. In The Reckoning, Tyler demonstrated this ability for the first time when he becomes the first werewolf to successfully be turned into a hybrid with Klaus' blood. In My Brother's Keeper, this power and ability was shown once again, only this time by another one of Klaus' hybrids, Kimberley, who was chained up in a barn while she transformed over and over to break her Sire Bond with Klaus. This ability has been demonstrated many times over by Klaus especially in ''The Originals'' series. In The River in Reverse, lycanthrope enhancement used by Klaus, allowing him to turn the tide of the battle against Marcel's vampire army. During the confrontation, Klaus was originally subdued with two thick metal chains that the vampires had wrapped around his wrists and secured to a wall. It wasn't until Klaus became enraged and channeled his werewolf side, that he was able to break free from the chains, and with relative ease. In Always and Forever, he was seen in a flashback killing someone right after he had been turned into a vampire, which triggered his werewolf gene and transformed him into the first vampire-werewolf hybrid. Having both werewolf and vampire heritage made him so powerful that the Original Witch was forced to put a curse on him that was later known as the Hybrid Curse, because nature would not allow such an imbalance of power. In The Bloody Crown, after Klaus see Elijah and Kol were bitten by Marcel, he use his Lycanthrope Enhancement to fight him but Rebekah interrupt them. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, Klaus used his Lycanthrope Enhancement for the first time against Elijah and proved able to quickly dominate him. He was only overpowered when Elijah caught him by surprise by staking him from behind. In There in the Disappearing Light, Hope is seen with this ability when she triggered her werewolf gene after she has her first human kill. ---- Tumblr_mxndyxESIc1qcuhdoo4_250.gif|Tyler showing his wolf eyes|link= Originals-episode-1-20-wolf-hayley.jpg|Hayley fighting Mikael|link= Correa-wolf-gene-2.gif|Guerrera wolves with Moonlight rings|link= Hrov7.gif|Evolved werewolves|link= Tumblr_mzkckfMp3N1skaqdho2_250.gif|Klaus becomes the first of his kind|link= Trivia *Unlike Shapeshifting, this ability can be used by a pregnant werewolf. *Mason Lockwood was the first triggered werewolf shown on to use this trait when using his super strength and reflexes to jump over a car and had his eyes glow gold. **Tyler was the first overall on TVD, as he briefly had his eyes turn gold after the Gilbert Device affected him despite being an un-triggered werewolf. *On , Klaus was the first creature, as the Original Hybrid (through Elijah's flashback) to use these traits when transforming into a wolf for the first time. See also Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Powers Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Supernatural